Opposites Attract
by SugarButter
Summary: Branch is a boy who lost so much so young, and can hardly cope. He's withdrawn from the world as much as possible, and tries his best to forget about the past, but can't let go. He tries to be a good son, a good friend, but he's depressed and needs help. What'll happen when his therapist tells him he needs to go to school again? Human AU! OC is Suki & GD [ON HIATUS]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

* * *

Branch wiped his brow wearily as he hammered at the now useless squishy basketball, pounding a second screw to match the first one. He looked at his handiwork and smiled, looking around for something suitable for a mouth.

You see, Branch and his family weren't rich. Quite the opposite actually. Branch and his adoptive mother and step-father lived on Ava's parent's twenty acres. Branch remembers that, back when he was tiny, they used to have many cows, chickens, sheep, and even four horses. But since then, all had changed. The cows caught an illness that spread through them all and died before Elijah could catch it. The roosters killed the hens, before they too got killed by wild turkeys. They had to sell their sheep and horses a few years back, not able to afford them.

The small family owned three cats and a dog, and Branch and Elijah were cleaning out their old kennel for his grandparents new dog, Margo, who was gonna be a service dog for his granddad who had Alzheimer's and fell. A lot.

The boy fell depressed when he was five, after a tragedy had happened in his family. He never dared speak of it. If he did he would burst into tears and have to start all over with Dr. Plum, his over the top children's psychiatrist who died her hair purple and wore funny clothing to work to make her clients smile.

A few years after he was adopted, his mother fell ill and never got better, bedridden for most likely her entire life. That didn't make things any better.

The twelve year old boy was home-schooled, and the only way he socialized was by texting and FaceTiming his friends on his iPhone. He smiled wryly at the thought. He hadn't been to school ever since the tragedy, he couldn't cope well and being around people was hard for the boy.

He and his stepfather finished their cleaning and went inside, but not before the dyed black-haired boy picked an orange from one of their last orange trees. The state of Maine had been in a drought and all their five acres of fruit trees died, only leaving three trees outside their house and apple trees along the gate of the fenced property.

He went back to his room and grabbed his phone, looking at a text from Suki.

( **Bold:** Branch _Italics:_ Suki Underlined: Guy Diamond)

 _Hey guys_

 **Shouldn't you be in school?**

 _I can break the rules._

 **Dude, you're gonna get in trouble.**

 _Naw, I CRAP THE TEACH SAW_

Branch rolled his eyes and continued to text.

 **I told you.**

Hey DJ, the teacher has your phone.

 _Guy, bring up your phone too. Honestly how stupid._

 **Hey, they're texting me!**

 _Hmm, you're listed as Branch, but no kids go to this school under that name. Who are you really?_

 **Im homeschooled, and they are texting me because I rarely leave home.**

 _They'll text you at lunch then, not in English class._

"Jeez." The boy mumbled under his breath. "Those two are the best friends, but need to realize that the teacher doesn't like texting."

 **Hey, I was actually gonna ask them for help**. It was a lie, but he wanted to help his friends.

 _Ask your teacher._

 **I can't though, cause I only see him once a week.**

 _Fine, she can help you._

 _Hey Branch, thanks._

Yeah thanks.

 **Yup, now put away your phones or you'll get in trouble.**

 _Fine._

Byeeeee

He smiled at his phone before grabbing his Rainbow loom **(1)** and some bands, deciding to make them awesome pencil dangles with charms **(2)** and made Suki a red unicorn one, and Guy a silver unicorn. He stifled a laugh, thinking they'll love it or hate it.

He just wanted an excuse to make a few unicorns.

* * *

 **Rainbow Loom does not belong to me, it belongs to Rainbow Loom.**

 **I do not own the pencil dangle design, that belongs to tutorialsbya.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
